<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El chico de las notas {Saga 3: Entre la Espada y la Pared} by Axta_The_Hybrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095006">El chico de las notas {Saga 3: Entre la Espada y la Pared}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid'>Axta_The_Hybrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saga: Entre la Espada y la Pared [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-it Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día, Itama despierta y ve una nota en su puerta.</p><p>[Post-it]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Kawarama/Senju Itama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saga: Entre la Espada y la Pared [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 de enero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Despertó con una gran resaca del día anterior.</p><p>   Salir con sus amigos a beber por Navidad fue una mala idea si iba a acabar así. Tomó un poco del agua que, borracho, dejó a su lado para la resaca y bebió de un trago. Soltó un gran suspiró satisfecho cuando se halló satisfecho.</p><p>   Vio la hora en su celular, apenas eran las once la mañana. Bastante temprano, a decir verdad.</p><p>   Bueno, podría tomar una ducha antes que sus hermanos se levantarán. Tobirama tardaba mucho para arreglarse y Kawarama se dormía en la ducha. Hashirama ya no era un problema, recientemente había ido a vivir con Madara después de pasar cinco años sin verlo, algo triste pues ya no lo vería todas las mañanas pero feliz pues haría su familia.</p><p>   Tomó ropa de su armario, una camiseta gris y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, algo sencillo. Cuando fue a salir del cuarto, vio un pequeño papel pegado con cinta a la puerta corrediza de papel.</p><p>   Frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber dejado nada allí.</p><p>   Leyó lo que ponía. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1 de enero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Querido Itama:</p><p>   Me gustaría que dejarás de hacer ruido cuando llegues a casa perjudicado, gracias.</p><p>   <em>Kw. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1 de enero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Notas de la autora:</p><p>Wooooououououo, ¿hace cuánto que no me paso por aquí? Parece un infierno desde la última vez.</p><p>Bueno, vengo aquí para compensar esto. He tenido súplicas, bastantes, sobre continuar o adaptar este libro, me han conmovido tanto que he decidió retomar esto otra vez.</p><p>Espero que disfruten, esto durará un buen rato.</p><p>Axta_The_Hybrid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Entrecerró los ojos, sonrió de lado.</p><p>   Tropezó hasta su escritorio y tomó un lápiz de un vasito y escribió:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1 de enero, 1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Querido hermanito, </p><p>   Vete a la mierda. Tú vienes peor que yo, cabrón.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1 de enero, 1996</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Salió de su cuarto, camino ruidosamente hasta el cuarto del mayor situado a su lado y abrió la puerta de un tirón.</p><p>   Kawarama estaba dormido boca arriba, estirado en todo el futón con parte de su camisa alzada, mostrando sus abdominales. El elástico del bóxer con el que dormía estaba bajo, el filo de sus caderas se veía sexy. Un hilo de saliva escapaba de sus labios, una sonrisa tonta y un sonrojo. </p><p>   Sonrió.</p><p>   Tomó el post-it con la palma, se arrodilló y golpeó con fuerza la entrepierna del moreno.</p><p>   Kawarama abrió los ojos de golpe, arqueando su espalda.</p><p>   "¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡LA PUTA QUE ME PARIO!!!!!!"</p><p>   Itama sonrió satisfecho y salió del cuarto. Con suerte, haría que la meada de su hermano sangrara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 2 de enero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Estúpido y retrasado Itama,</span></p><p> </p><p>   Quiero que sepas que me has ocasionado una fisura en el pene por tu bromita de ayer.</p><p>   Maldito mocoso, has tenido suerte que Tobirama y papá estuvieran en casa estos días, pero ya verás... ¡Te voy a hacer lo mismo!</p><p> </p><p>   Con cariño, <em>KW</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2 de enero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Mi querido calvo Kawarama,</span></p><p> </p><p>   ¿A eso lo llamas amenaza? Sinceramente, comienzo a comprender porque no te aceptaron en el club de kárate. Nenasa.</p><p> </p><p>   Con mucho odio, <em>IM</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2 de enero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Para la princesa,</span></p><p> </p><p>   Ríete, así pasaba en el cuento del Lobo y el Pastor. Siempre mintiendo hasta que el lobo lo cazo. Tu 'mentira' es aparentar no tener miedo, pero has estado mirando tu espalda estos días. Te observo.</p><p> </p><p>   Con mucha vigilancia, <em>KW</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 2 de enero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Descerebrado,</span></p><p> </p><p>   No miraba por miedo, sino para ver tu estúpida cara.</p><p>   Vamos, te reto a pillarme. Nenasa.</p><p> </p><p>   Con mucha burla, <em>IM</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 2 de enero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u"><em><strong>La</strong></em> Itama,</span></p><p> </p><p>   Solo sigue esperando, la mejor venganza en la espontánea, no la planificada. En cuanto tenga la ocasión, te haré pagar. Aún no puedo mear bien, maldito.</p><p> </p><p>   Con mucha sed de venganza, <em>KM</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "Nos vamos." Butsuma arregló su chaqueta.</p><p>   "Intenta que Kawarama no queme la casa, Itama." Tobirama acomodó su uniforme para su hora de kendo.</p><p>   "Volveremos más tarde." Anunció el mayor antes de irse junto a su hijo.</p><p>   Itama sonrió. Relamió sus labios y corrió hasta su habitación. Lo bueno de vivir en una mansión japonesa era la gran distancia entre dormitorios.</p><p>   Se aseguró de tomar la última más alejada, no quería escuchar a Kawarama con sus 'amiguitas' ni los desvaríos de Tobirama sobre matar a Madara. Quería estar en completo silencio.</p><p>   Cerró la puerta corrediza una vez estuvo en su habitación. Dio una vuelta mientras se tiraba al futón deshecho.</p><p>   Su short, bóxer y camiseta desaparecieron mientras sacaba las revistas que anteriormente había comprado bajo una falsa identidad. A veces, Ashura podía ser de utilidad. Solo y desnudo, tomó una de las revistas y la abrió por la mitad. Sus ojos y polla de adolescente saltaron enseguida cuando lo primero que vio fueron un par de tetas y un coño depilado.</p><p>   Tragó saliva, metió un brazo entre sus muslos y molio contra este su erección, sintió como ya su glande estaba empapado de líquido pre-seminal.</p><p>   Gimió, podía excitarse tan fácilmente. No sabía si están orgulloso de eso o no, en momentos como estos le daba igual. Relamió sus labios, atrapó su polla, no necesitaba lubricante su mero liguido era suficiente, y dio bombeos tentativos, luego más rápidos y fuertes. Las chicas de las revistas eran hermosas, lindas, con grandes atributos. Jadeo y dejó a un lado la revista, llevando a cabo su gran imaginación.</p><p>   Apretó los dientes, balanceando sus caderas hacia su mano.</p><p>   Jadeo. No era suficiente.</p><p>   Escupió en su otra mano, mojando sus dedos y los llevó a su entrada. Cuando tenía diez comenzó con esto, descubriendo que sus dedos lograban llevarlo a un orgasmo maravilloso. No era gay, no se consideraba eso, solo pensaba en el placer del acto.</p><p>   Arqueó la espalda, abrió la boca en su temió ahogado. Odiaba llegar tan rápido al climax, otra característica de la juventud. Se concentró en el sentimiento, en cómo su estómago se tensaba y colo si vientre quemaba. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa. Sus manos temblaron, sus dedos profundizaron aún más.</p><p>   "¡Te tengo!"</p><p>   La puerta de abrió tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a cubrirse. Kawarama tenía una sonrisa que se congeló en una mueca, no lo podía creer, su hermano que hasta ahora lo había roto ni un plato; en el sentido de no meterse en bandas o hablar libremente de chicas, estaba masturbándose. Y no solo eso, estaba también jugando con... Con su...</p><p>   "¡Maldita sea, Kawarama!" Dejó todo y se cubrió con las mantas del futón. "¿¡Por qué no llamas a la maldita puerta!?"</p><p>   Kawarama tragó saliva, retrocediendo un poco. Su rostro estaba tan rojo, de mareó. Pero, más allá de eso, un sentimiento en su corazón. Algo, en el fondo de su mente, le dio el coraje para dar un paso tentativo hacia adelante.</p><p>   Mierda, ¿cuando Itama se había vuelto tan bonito? Es decir, tenía un rostro bonito, no obstante, su cuerpo era otra cosa. Tenía un abdomen con una ligera sombra de músculos, caderas un tanto anchas, ni mucho menos como una mujer pero algo parecido. Tenía la piel blanca y de aspecto suave, sin casi bellos.</p><p>   Joder, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se ducharon juntos? Estaba seguro que fue antes de esos cambios.</p><p>   Sintió su garganta seca, tragó saliva. Sus manos temblaban y su voz casi se quiebra antes de salir.</p><p>   "Uhm... ¿Quieres ayuda... Con eso?"</p><p>   Señaló la erección bastante notable debajo de las sábanas de su hermano. Lo escuchó jadear, lo cubrió con ambas manos.</p><p>   "No... Maldita sea... Solo... Solo vete."</p><p>   Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba esa respuesta. Se acercó más.</p><p>   "Debe doler."</p><p>   Si, bueno, dolía un poco. Pero su dignidad era mayor. Negó.</p><p>   "Te dije que no, déjame en paz."</p><p>   Se levantó con las sábanas en su cuerpo, señaló la puerta.</p><p>   "Largo."</p><p>   Y le dio la espalda. Itama esperó en silencio, escuchó pasos y pensó por fin que estaba solo. O eso pensaba.</p><p>   Un brazo rodeó su cintura, la calidez de un pecho lo asustó. Volteó la cabeza, tenía la boca de Kawarama a centímetros de la suya.</p><p>   "¿Qué demonios...?"</p><p>   Sus anchas manos manosearon sus muslos por debajo de la sábana blanca. Sintió sus pelos erizarse con la respiración caliente del mayor.</p><p>   "K... Kawarama..." Intentó ser firme pero no lo logró. "Si esto... Es t-tu maldita venganza..."</p><p>   Calló cuando escuchó el gruñido del moreno pero no dejó de luchar. Se removió e intentó alejar las manos intrusas de su cuerpo. Para el otro, todos sus esfuerzos se reducían a un leve empujón, no sentía la fuerza, estaba más ocupado en sentir la piel suave y terza, en oler el shampoo dulce del bicolor.</p><p>   Después de moldear por bastante rato sus muslos, tomó ese pene. Sintió como el otro se tensaba, deteniendo su cuerpo algo que aprovechó para llevar una mano al trasero del otro.</p><p>   "Para no querer esto... Estás muy duro." Murmuró en el oído contrario.</p><p>   Itama sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La voz grave de Kawarama, maldita sea, ¿qué demonio era este sentimiento? Estaba excitado, pero no veía a su hermano está forma... ¿Por qué no seguía forcejeándo?</p><p>   Mordió su labio cuando sintió la mano de Kawarama comenzar a tirar de su polla. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, no quería gemir, no quería... No...</p><p>   "Ah..." Su rostro se pintó de rojo. Maldita adolescencia.</p><p>   Por otra parte, el mayor e tomó eso como una muestra para avanzar. Acarició la entrada del otro, sin detener su mano, hizo círculos con el dedo medio en la entrada rosa y virgen, virgen, del menor.</p><p>   "Ka... Kawarama..." Lo llamó. "No..."</p><p>   ¿Su hermano era capaz de hacer una voz tan linda? ¿Por qué no lo sabía hasta ahora?</p><p>   Aprovechando que Itama tenía el rostro hacia un lado, se acercó y besó su mejilla. El pequeño se sorprendió, volteado más el rostro y permitiendo que el mayor lo besara.</p><p>   Itama dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa, intentó alejarse pero eso era ya imposible. Aún así, encontró una parte de él, muy en el fondo, que deseaba seguir esto. Despidió esa parte y mantuvo su boca quieta, juró que si el otro se aventuraba a meter la lengua, se la mordería.</p><p>   El momento siguió. La velocidad de esa mano siguió, Itama pudo sentirlo ya demasiado cerca otra vez. </p><p>   "¡Chicos, estoy en casa!"</p><p>   Hashirama se asomó por la puerta abierta, su sonrisa cambió a una nueva de asombro. Se quedaron quietos.</p><p>   "¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!"</p><p>   Cerró la puerta de golpe. Itama empujó a su hermano, limpio su boca con asco y se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo. Kawarama tomó su cabeza.</p><p>   ¿Qué acaba de pasar? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 10 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Cuando Kawarama recibió a su traumatizado hermano, este le comentó que Itama se había ido corriendo sin siquiera saludarlo.</p><p>   Habló un esto con el mayor, descubriendo que su opinión era de apoyó. Como médico que era, le habló de traumatizantes formas de infección del pene o del ano, de los preservativos y de los 'gatillazos'. Agradeció todo y lo despidió con una sonrisa.</p><p>   La noche llegó y el menor no llegaba. Su padre le comentó que el bicolor le había escrito diciendo que estudiaría en la biblioteca de la ciudad hasta tarde, que no se preocuparan. Tobirama solo lo miró con sus sentidos de hermano mayor, sus ojos rojos claramente decían: "le has hecho algo, arréglalo tú."</p><p>   Pasaban las doce cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Pasos amortiguados y una puerta bastante lejana cerrarse.</p><p>   Suspirando, encendió una vela, tomó un post-it y escribió.</p><p>   Una vez hecho, salió de su cuarto y dejó el papel en la puerta del otro. Ahora, resignado, solo quedaba dormir. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 11 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Itama,</span></p><p> </p><p>   Necesitamos hablar. No voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero hablar. </p><p> </p><p>   <em>Kw</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 11 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Si su nota fue leída, no lo supo. Itama no lo miró, ni le habló, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada en todo el día. </p><p>   Tenía que ser insistente pero no en persona. Eso empeoraría todo.</p><p>   Siguió escribiendo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 11 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Itama,</span></p><p> </p><p>   No sé si me has ignorado, pero de verdad quiero hablar contigo.</p><p>   Por favor.</p><p> </p><p>   <em>Kw.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 11 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Itama,</span></p><p> </p><p>   Dejó otra por si acaso, necesitamos hablar de lo que sucedió. No quiero que piense cosas malas de mi.</p><p>   Soy tu hermano.</p><p> </p><p>   <em>Kw.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 13 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "Me vas a decir porque demonios Itama no quiere estar cerca de ti."</p><p>   Tobirama lo acorraló en la cocina. Manos en las caderas, cara enojada.</p><p>   "No fue nada..."</p><p>   "Para no serlo, se niega a tan siquiera comer contigo. ¿Sabes lo molesto que es tener que estar llamándolo solo después de que tú te hayas ido? Maldición."</p><p>   "Lo siento... Estoy intentando arreglarlo."</p><p>   "Solo te veo dejando notas en su puerta."</p><p>   "Si me acerco, no va a querer hablar y volverá a irse hasta la noche."</p><p>   El albino gruñó.</p><p>   "Lo quiero arreglado en esta semana, Kawarama Senju."</p><p>   El otro se fue. El moreno suspiró. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 13 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Itama,</span></p><p> </p><p>   ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que quieras hablarme? Te dije que no te haré nada. </p><p>   Tobirama comienza a molestarse, no quieres verlo enojado, ¿o si? </p><p> </p><p>   <em>Kw.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 13 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Comprobó el marcó de la puerta en donde dejaba las notas. No esperaba ver respuesta, sinceramente.</p><p>   Aunque se sorprendió cuando vio un papel verde sobre los amarillos.</p><p>   Rápido, lo tomó y leyó. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 13 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   En el parque al lado de mi colegio. Después de clases.</p><p>   <em>IM.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 14 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Lo primero que vio al llegar al lugar de la cita fue a su hermano menor sentado en un banco con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio.</p><p>   Rio para sí, Itama pensaba que se veía cool con esa pose; sin embargo, para Kawarama que lo había visto crecer no era nada más que un bebé. Ahh, y pensar que hace un par de años ese pequeño Itama corría a recibirlo con ese carita adorable después de las calaes extraescolares.</p><p>   Se paró delante de él con manos en los bolsillos. Estaba un par de pasos alejado del menor. </p><p>   "Hey."</p><p>   Itama dejó su lugar aún con el rostro fruncido.</p><p>   "Quiero que sepas algo."</p><p>   "¿Oh?"</p><p>   El bicolor alzó el brazo y lo señaló, alzando el mentón y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>   "No soy gay."</p><p>   Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad, otros sólo se reían de ellos.</p><p>   Kawarama suspiró.</p><p>   "¿Qué demonios haces?"</p><p>   "Solo aclaro ese hecho para lo siguiente que voy a decir." Bajó el brazo y volvió a cruzar los brazos. </p><p>   "Ajá."</p><p>   "A medida que iba ignorando tus notas y soportando las quejas de Tobirama, una idea surgió en mí."</p><p>   "¿Ah, sí?" El moreno sonrió. "Mira, con tal de poder volver a la normalidad, haré lo que..."</p><p>   "Y pensé en retomar lo que dejamos a medias." Interrumpió el menor.</p><p>   Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Kawarama soltó el aire que no sabía que aguantaba como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, miró incrédulo a su hermanito y abrió la boca para reclamar aunque nada salió, sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a funcionar. Tragó saliva duro e intentó calmarse.</p><p>   "¿¡Qué!?"</p><p>   Comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Esto se consideraba abuso? ¿Había dejado a su hermano tan traumatizado que le había provocado un síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿Debería llamar a un psicólogo y entragarse a la policía? Aún era menor pero sería juzgado como adulto.</p><p>   "Tranquilizate." Itama colocó sus manos los hombros del mayor. "Y escúchame bien. Te lo explicaré, todo."</p><p>   "Me encantaría que hicieras eso, por favor."</p><p>   "Verás, estuve leyendo bastante en foros y vi que más personas en diferentes partes del mundo han tenido 'contactos' con familiares, siendo padres o tíos o hermanos o primos. Y pensé que esto sería bastante bueno para mí, que soy un joven de catorce años, virgen y sin experiencia, que mi hermano dos años mayor me enseñará este tipo de cosas."</p><p>   El mayor frunció el ceño.</p><p>   "¿Te crees que estamos en la época Edo? No pienso hacer eso."</p><p>   "Oh, vamos. Sería un gran favor para tu hermano menor, piensa en lo bueno que sería para mi futuro. No quiero cagarla con una chica cuando alguna vez me acueste con una."</p><p>   "¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?"</p><p>   "Porque ya me has tocado." Junto ambas manos y se acercó al pecho del mayor. "Y porque eres mi hermano favorito. Eres el único que me entiende, Tobirama no es tan cool como tú."</p><p>   Itama pudo sentir como el pecho de Kawarama se hinchaba. Sabía cuánto amaba los alagos, estaba atacando directamente a eso. Realmente, realmente su hermano era muy fácil.</p><p>   "¿De verdad?"</p><p>   "Sí, sino no te hubiera dejado tocarme o hablarme después de aquello."</p><p>   Kawarama suspiró.</p><p>   "Ya que... Está bien, pero solo por un tiempo."</p><p>   "Por mí, está bien."</p><p>   Se alejaron, ambos extendieron sus manos y dieron un apretón solemne.</p><p>   "Trato hecho."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 19 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Querido hermanito</span>,</p><p> </p><p>   Te necesito mañana en mi habitación después del almuerzo.</p><p> </p><p>   Con mucho aprecio, <em>IM</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 19 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Querido Itama</span>,</p><p> </p><p>   De verdad estás tan desesperado, ¿eh? Ok, estaré ahí.</p><p> </p><p>   Con mucha risa, <em>KW</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 20 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "No vendré en una semana." Tobirama arregló sus zapatos en la entrada. "Papá estará muy tarde también en casa. Hashirama seguramente venga de vez en cuando."</p><p>   "¿A dónde vas, Nii-san?" Itama le tendió su abrigo. </p><p>   "Tengo una excursión en el instituto." Colgó su mochila al hombro. "Controla al estúpido de Kawarama, dejé la lista de todos los teléfonos de seguridad en la nevera. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para cocinar así que por eso no me preocupo. Cuídense."</p><p>   El albino besó la frente de su hermano y se retiró. Itama lo despidió sacudiendo su mano hasta perderlo de vista. Una vez supo que estaba solo, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso, llenarlo de agua y beber de un trago.</p><p>   Suspiró cuando su boca se halló húmeda. Satisfecho, caminó hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta corrediza.</p><p>   "Ah, ya estás aquí."</p><p>   Kawarama gruñó en respuesta.</p><p>   "Cuanto antes, mejor."</p><p>   Itama rio y sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento delante del mayor.</p><p>   "¿Por dónde quieres empezar?" Preguntó Itama.</p><p>   "¿No lo sabes tú? Solo haré lo que tu me pidas. Nada más."</p><p>   El bicolor frunció el ceño, pensativo. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas a los pocos segundos, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de tragar saliva nervioso.</p><p>   "Yo... Besos, quiero... Besos."</p><p>   "¿Seguro?"</p><p>   Itama asintió.</p><p>   "Supongo que puedo hacer eso." Kawarama aceptó. "Ven, acércate un poco más."</p><p>   Ambos se arrastraron cerca del otro. Itama respiraba nervioso, las Palmas de Kawarama sudaban. El primero en acercarse fue el menor, comenzando a cerrar los ojos; el moreno mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de juntar sus labios con los de su hermano. La sensación fue la misma que con una mujer, labios regordetes, suaves y dulces; sin grietas como los suyos por estar secos. A pesar de ser un beso superficial, solo sus labios unidos sin lenguas ni nada, se sentía bien. Incluso si pensaba que Itama era su pequeño y hermoso hermano, eso no hacía más que animarlo a seguir. Se aventuró a alzar una mano al rostro del bicolor y colocarla en la mejilla de este, acariciando la piel suave e infantil, porque si, Itama aún seguía siendo un niño a pesar de tener ya catorce.</p><p>   Se separaron poco después, le pareció adorable como su hermanito desviaba la mirada y ponía su muñeca sobre sus labios, su rostro completamente rojo. Sonrió para sí.</p><p>   "¿Algo más?"</p><p>   "Otro..." Murmuró el Senju más joven. "Pero esta vez con lengua."</p><p>   Kawarama comenzó a sudar, asintiendo volvieron a acercarse para volver a unir sus bocas. Esta vez, volvió a posar su mano en el rostro del contrario mientras lamia los labios contrarios que le permitieron la entrada.</p><p>   La lengua tímida, muy tímida de Itama apenas lo tocaban se retiraba. ¿Por qué era tan lindo? Tomó la nuca del menor y lo apegó más, tomó el control del besó. Su lengua tanteaba la de Itama, instándolo a jugar con la suya a medida que las saliva de ambos se mezclaban, lográndolo con éxito cuando su hermano lo tomó por los hombros y se hundió más en el beso. Se separaron cuando sus lenguas se sintieron cansadas, un pequeño y fino hilo de saliva cayó entre ambos.</p><p>   "¿Qué tal ahora?"</p><p>   "Déjame..." Itama de sentó en su regazo. "Déjame intentarlo... Otra vez."</p><p>   Él lo volvió a besar, se dejó guiar por el menor mientras acariciaba las caderas del bicolor por encima de la ropa. Los brazos de este enrollados en su cuello, acacricaron su espalda y cabello. Itama aprendía rápido, aún tenía pequeño movimientos torpes pero lo hacía genial. Incluso soltaba pequeños gemidos o jadeos, poco a poco comenzaba a perderse en el momento.</p><p>   Hasta que el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar. Se separaron.</p><p>   "¿De verdad?"</p><p>   "Perdón, perdón." El de cicatriz en la mejilla tomó su celular. "Ahora vuelvo."</p><p>   Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y yendo por la galería exterior. Contestó.</p><p>   "Senju Kawarama, ¿quién es?"</p><p>   "Hey, Kawarama." Se escuchó la voz de Madara a través del parlante. "Estás ocupado?"</p><p>   El moreno frunció el ceño, miró detrás de su hombro. Rascó su nuca.</p><p>   "Ah, si pero no era muy importante, ¿qué pasa, cuñado?"</p><p>   "Necesito que me ayudes en 'algo', tiene que ser ya."</p><p>   "¿Ese 'algo' es para Hashirama?"</p><p>   "Sí."</p><p>   "Ok, ¿dónde estás?"</p><p>   "A tres calles de tu casa."</p><p>   "Bien, me pongo los zapptos y salgo."</p><p>   "Gracias."</p><p>   Colgó el celular y volvió con su hermano.</p><p>   "Itama, tengo que irme..."</p><p>   No esperaba ver a su hermano con el rostro fruncido.</p><p>   "Sí, lo escuché. Sólo vete." Le dio la espalda.</p><p>   El de cicatriz suspiró.</p><p>   "Luego seguiremos, lo prometo." Se acercó y beso la cabeza de Itama. "Nos vemos."</p><p>   Y salió del cuarto. Sentía que la había cagado pero siempre podía compensarlo, ¿no? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 20 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">A mi tan amado hermano</span>,</p><p> </p><p>   Lamento haberte dejado así, Madara tenía problemas con un regalo para nuestro hermano así que fue a ayudarle.</p><p>   Entiendo que estés enfadado pero no es para que te encierres en tu cuarto. Dejaré esta nota en tu puerta, ven cuando quieras hablar.</p><p> </p><p>   Con arrepentimiento, <em>KW</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 20 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Al tonto de Kawarama,</span></p><p> </p><p>   No estoy enojado por eso, idiota. Ni que fueras mi novio.</p><p>   No sé qué mierda tenías en la boca que ahora me duele la garganta, solo me estoy tomando un descanso para ver si se me pasa.</p><p>   Como me hallas contagiado alguna enfermedad de esas perras con las que te besas, te mato.</p><p> </p><p>   Con mucho odio, <em>IM</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 20 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Itama</span>,</p><p> </p><p>   ¿Dolor en la garganta? Oh, mierda.</p><p>   Iré a tu cuarto en la noche, ábreme.</p><p> </p><p>   Con preocupación, <em>KW</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 20 de febrero, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Colocó una toalla en la frente del joven, suspirando rodó sus hombros cansado.</p><p>   Mononucleosis, la enfermedad del beso. Mierda, estaba tan metido en ese beso y en los nervios de lo que estaban haciendo que ni siquiera pensó en lo que podría pasar después.</p><p>   "¿Te encuentras mejor?" Murmuró a un adormilado Itama, los medicamentos por lo menos bajan la fiebre y el dolor.</p><p>   "Aún duele..." Dijo con voz ronca.</p><p>   "Perdón, esto es mi responsabilidad."</p><p>   "No, también tengo culpa. De todas formas, insistí en esto."</p><p>   Guardaron silencio por un rato. Kawarama rascó su nuca.</p><p>   "Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo, solo es el principio y mira como estás."</p><p>   Esos ojos bicolor lo miraron por unos instantes. Luego Itama asintió.</p><p>   "Sí, será lo mejor." Tosio haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Encontraré alguien más adecuado." Volteó en el futón, dándole la espalda al mayor. "Vete, por favor. Quiero dormir."</p><p>   Kawarama sintió un aura extraña, muy incómoda para él. Sentía que la había vuelto a joder pero no sabía cómo. Carraspeó y de levantó.</p><p>   "Sí, claro... Te veré más tarde."</p><p>   Salió del cuarto en silencio. A medida que iba a su propia habitación, fue pensando...</p><p>  <span class="u"><em><strong> "Encontraré alguien más adecuado."</strong></em></span></p><p>   Eso dijo Itama, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Encontrar... ¿Usar a alguien más como guía? Mordió su labio inferior, no me gustaba la idea. Pensar que alguien más tocaba a Itama, sea hombre o mujer...</p><p>   Gruñó. No era nadie para meterse en la vida del otro. Si pasaba algo muh grave, hablaría con Tobirama, después de todo él era el más responsable de los cuatro.</p><p>   Llegó a su habitación y se tiró al futón, quería dormir. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 10 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Más de un había pasado, tiempo suficiente para que este par de adolescentes se olvidarán de todo lo sucedido, haciendo de cuenta que esos jamás había ocurrido en sus vidas como hermanos; sin embargo, si bien se parecía que se aplicará al menor, para Kawarama casi le parecía imposible.</p><p>   Si bien el trato duro muy poco, para él fue como si hubiera durado meses. Recordaba los labios de su hermano a la perfección, sus suave piel y lo lindos sonidos que hacía cuando lo besaba con lengua.</p><p>   Había llegado al punto de tener sueños bastante realista con él. Y peor era mientras más se acercaban al cumpleaños de Itama.</p><p>   Está el quince, o sea, en menos de una semana. Su relación había vuelto a ser la misma de antes aunque el bicolor ya no le permitiera entrar en su cuarto o baño cuando estaba cambiándose. El día del cumpleaños de Itama era un día en el que siempre, a las doce, se escaban para ver las estrellas en una colina cercana a su mansión. Era un ritual que hacían desde pequeños pues recordaba el amor que tenía su hermano por el cielo y el espacio, es más, él estudiaba para ser astrónomo.</p><p>   Ahora, con esa sentencia silenciosa de no estar juntos solos, veía complicado que pudiera hacer el ritual. Aún así, no se desánimo, lo pasado con ellos no afectaba, eso esperaba. Si ambos querían seguir como siempre, esto no podría faltar.</p><p>   Así que con ese pensamiento, Kawarama comenzó a planificar. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 13 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Itama</span>,</p><p> </p><p>   No olvides lo de pasado mañana.</p><p>   Iré a por ti, estate preparado.</p><p> </p><p>   Con cariño, <em>KW</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 14 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   No se esperaba una respuesta, aunque si que le molestó ver el papel amarillo arrugado en el suelo.</p><p>   ¿Lo había ignorado? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 14 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u">Itama</span>,</p><p> </p><p>   Intenta no olvidar lo de esta noche. Iré a tu cuarto a las doce, lo prometo.</p><p> </p><p>   Con cariño, <em>KW</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 15 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   En cuanto vio que el reloj en su muñeca marcaban las doce, salió de su habitación y caminó silenciosamente hasta el cuarto alejado del menor.</p><p>   Tocó tres veces el marcó de madera y abrió la puerta corrediza.</p><p>   "¿Estás lis... To...?"</p><p>   El futón de su hermano estaba a un lado, doblado. Sólo estaba su mochila y su uniforme.</p><p>   Sintió que su corazón se encogía en su pecho, cerrando la puerta fue hacia donde Tobirama. Abrió la puerta y tomó al mayor, sacudiendo al mayor bruscamente.</p><p>   "¿¡Qué mierda quieres!?" Tobirama le gritó, alejando a su hermano de una patada.</p><p>   "¿Dónde está Kawarama?"</p><p>   El albino sacudió la cabeza, sentándose.</p><p>   "Me pidió permiso para ir a la cas de un amigo y quedarse a dormir. Volverá mañana por el medio día."</p><p>   "¿Dónde?" </p><p>   "Ugh, Shizuoka..."</p><p>   Kawarama gruñó y salió del cuarto corriendo, Tobirama gimió y volvió a dormir.</p><p>   Su hermano ya era muy grande como para seguir preocupándose por sus tonterías. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 15 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Recorrió el distrito de Shizuoka montado en su moto, todo estaba en pleno silencio y tranquilidad hasta que llegó a las afueras del lugar. Unas casas bastante alejadas le daban la bienvenida, y una de ella tenía las luces encendidas y música resonaba. Aparcó justo delante de la entrada 6 observó la mansión delante, algunos adolescentes estaban afuera bebiendo, algunos con rasgos americanos otros totalmente japoneses. Frunció el ceño y bajó dle vehículo, sintio que el abrigo largo que llevaba de enredaba en sus piernas pero poco le importaba.</p><p>   Una vez entró en la mansión, el olor a marihuana y a cerveza inundó sus fosas nasales. Hizo una mueca, muchos adolescentes estaban disfrutando de la noche, en otra ocasión estaría dispuesto a unirse pero no ahora, tenía un mal presentimiento.</p><hr/><p>   Itama se dejó caer en el futón, la música se oía lejana.</p><p>   "¿Estás listo?"</p><p>   El hombre dos años mayor, un estudiante de intercambio en su instituto y con el cual había entablado una amistad casi instantánea, comenzó a besar su cuello y clavículas.</p><p>   "Eres muy hermoso." Escuchó su voz grave en su oído, su aliento cálida lo hizo temblar. "Hmm... Y que bien hueles." </p><p>   Tragó saliva.</p><p>   "Sí, creo que... Sí." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 15 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   El olor a alcohol y a humo molestaba su nariz, por más que lo hubiera vivido aún era molesto. Caminó por entre los adolescentes ebrios y fumados, preguntó algunas veces pero solo era respondido con vómitos o balbuceos extraños.</p><p>   ¿¡Cómo mierdas era este lugar tan grande!?</p><p>   Pero no se desanimó, tenía que encontrar a Itama para que no hiciera, y estaba seguro que lo haría, ninguna estupidez. Era un adolescente despechado, después de todo.</p><p>   Se acercó a una chica a la cual le preguntó con muchas señas pues se veía extranjera si había visto a su idiota hermano, la respuesta fue muy preocupante.</p><p>   "Lo vi entrando en una habitación con un chico, aún no han salido."</p><p>   ¿Por qué siempre tenía que salvarle el culo a ese tonto?</p><p>   Agradeciendo a la chica, salió corriendo hacía la puerta que ella indicaba.</p><p>   Vio la puerta a lo lejos, apretó más el paso. Una vez cerca de esta, dio una patada destrozando la madera.</p><p>   Lo que vio, no le gustó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 15 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Itama empujó al hombre encima de él, sintiéndose incómodo por el toque extraño.</p><p>   "¿Qué sucede?" Lo escuchó preguntar.</p><p>   Negando, se alejó del chico en la cama.</p><p>   "No puedo... Yo..."</p><p>   Un grito escapó de ambos cuando la puerta desapareció de su lugar. Sintió que el rojo invadía sus mejillas al ver a su hermano en la entrada, ojos abiertos de par en par y sorprendido. Y no lo culpaba, apenas tenía solo el pantalón puesto, sin la parte superior y con algunas marcas.</p><p>   Vio que Kawarama se quedaba sin palabras por un momento, encorvándose como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago. Luego, tan rápido como pasó, cuadró los hombros y compuso un rostro severo.</p><p>   —Ponte la ropa, ahora. —ordenó—. Nos vamos.</p><p>   No dijo nada, solo hizo lo pedido sin quejas. El chico tampoco habló pues la si la mirada de su hermano matará, él ya estaría ardiendo en llamas rojas y naranjas.</p><p>   Salieron del cuarto y de la casa en completo silencio.</p><hr/><p>   La moto paró después de un largo trayecto silencioso por los distritos hasta su casa. Notablemente confundido, miró a su alrededor viendo que estaban en plena naturaleza, delante de él un gran montículo de tierra se alzaba precioso ante ellos.</p><p>   No preguntó nada, su boca se cerró en cuanto vio al mayor subiendo la pequeña colina, simplemente se limitó a seguirlo sin cuestiones. Una vez en la cima, Kawarama quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la colocó en el piso, con la mirada le indicó que se sentará. Lo hizo y el mayor sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero.</p><p>   "Toma, ábrelo."</p><p>   Al cogerlo vio que era una pequeña caja, era roja y aterciopelada. Al abrirlo vio un pequeño collar con una piedra de dos colores, como su cabello y ojos, el marrón se mezclaba con el blanco, ambos colores brillando en la oscuridad del lugar. Era... Muy bonito. </p><p>   "A veces... Me cuesta saber que es lo que lo la gente a mi alrededor siente." Dijo mientras se sentaba. "Soy consciente de que puedo ser un idiota, pero esa no es razón para simplemente dejarlo y abrirle las piernas al primero que pase." Esta vez riñó con el ceño fruncido. "No le diré lo que vi a Tobirama pero... No lo vuelvas a hacer."</p><p>   Los ojos castaños chocaron con los otros jóvenes, una sensación de culpa emergió del pecho de Itama. Se colocó el collar, acariciándolo antes de dejarlo caer en su pecho.</p><p>   "Gracias..." Murmuró. "Kawarama... Yo..."</p><p>   "Ambos hemos sido unos idiotas porque no nos hemos dado de nuestros sentimientos hasta ahora." Rio el mayor. "Por lo menos yo... Me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti. Es raro, es asqueroso, eres mi hermanito, pero... Me gustas... Me gustas mucho, Itama."</p><p>   Itama de percató del sol saliendo en el horizonte. La noche ya había pasado, larga pero rápida, extraña pero bonita...</p><p>   Limpió de sus ojos las lágrimas que amenazaban salir, con una pequeña sonrisa, contestó:</p><p>   "Tu también me gustas." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 16 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "Qué felices están ustedes dos, ¿no?"</p><p>   Tobirama dejó la sartén en el lavadero. Miró a sus hermanos pequeños con los brazos en jarras.</p><p>   "¿Acaso no podemos simplemente sonreír?" Se quejó Kawarama.</p><p>   "Con todos estos días que no os habéis llevado bien, es extraño." Encogió los hombros. "Pero bueno, es bueno no tener que andar avisando a uno y a otro para que no coman juntos." Dejó la cocina con un suspiro.</p><p>   Los dos hermanos se miraron, sonrieron y rieron. Itama miró a la puerta, luego tomó la cara de Kawarama y lo besó en los labios. Las manos del mayor se posaron en las caderas del contrario, acariciando la piel debajo de la ropa.</p><p>   Se separaron cuando escucharon pasos a lo lejos.</p><p>   Volvieron a reír, cómplices.</p><p>   "Me tengo que ir." Murmuró Itama. "Clases extraescolares..."</p><p>   Kawarama suspiró.</p><p>   "Yo tengo trabajo..."</p><p>   "Hablamos después." Itama se alejó.</p><p>   "Claro, suerte con las clases."</p><p>   "Suerte con el trabajo." </p><p>   Un último beso rápido y ambos se marcharon por diferentes caminos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 16 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Itama llegó a casa después de unas cansadas y aburridas clases.</p><p>   Esperaba poder echarse en su futón y leer cómics, ese era el plan en su cabeza hasta que vio un trozo de papel pegado a su puerta. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 16 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u"><em><strong>Hey, lindura,</strong></em></span></p><p>   No te duermas esta noche, el lobo feroz irá a visitarte. Tengo en mente algo que nos gustará a los dos. No te preocupes, Tobirama no estará en casa, se irá con Touka.</p><p>   Será una noche para el recuerdo.</p><p>   <em>KW</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 16 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Sonrió y retiró la nota.</p><p>   Oh, claro que esperaría al lobo feroz. Esperaba que tuviera tanta hambre como él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 17 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Estás listo?</p><p>Preguntó la voz ronca de Kawarama en su oído junto a un pequeño beso en su cien.</p><p>Muchas cosas pasaron a lo largo de la noche, un par de partidas a un juego recién comprado por el mayor en el cuarto de Itama. Pizza de cena. Tobirama fuera por motivos de trabajo. Besos se repartieron después de aburrise de jugar, caricias aquí y allá, descubriendo los lugares sensibles del cuerpo ajeno.</p><p>La ropa fue desapareciendo, descartada en algún lugar de la habitación que poco a poco subía de temperatura.</p><p>Cuando se hallaron por fin desnudos y preparados, Kawarama besó profundo y amoroso a Itama. Quería darle toda la tranquilidad posible porque él también estaba nervioso, era su primera vez con un hombre y con su hermano, quería hacerlo feliz.</p><p>Preparó su entrada como había leído en Internet, mucha lubricación y tres dedos, uno por uno en movimientos lentos.</p><p>Sus esfuerzos fueron claramente recompensados con gemidos bajos y agudos de su pareja que disfrutaba de su masaje. Incluso movía sus caderas para empalarse con esos dedos.</p><p>Paró cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, llevándose una queja por llevarse esos dedos.</p><p>Itama gimió cuando vio el miembro duro y cubierto de lubricante de su hermano. Se le hizo la boca agua.</p><p>-Estoy listo...</p><p>Kawarama asintió y alineó su miembro en el ano de su amante, entró suavemente en él, la punta haciendo una presión incómoda pero soportable.</p><p>Itama se tensó a medio camino, clavando sus uñas en la epsalda ancha de Kawarama. Pestañeó muchas veces para quitar las lágrimas acumuladas.</p><p>-Es... Espera...</p><p>El castaño claro no dijo nada, solo dejó sus caderas quietas. Reprimía jadeos pues Itama lo estaba apretando que se sentía en el mismo cielo, quería tanto comenzar a embestir y hacer suyo ese pequeño agujero pero era consciente que este no era solo su placer sino de ambos así que espero.</p><p>Minutos pasaron cuando el bicolor dejó que siguiera hasta la base, todo el pene del mayor en su ser.</p><p>Los movimientos siguientes fueron igual de suaves y lentos, besos se repartían por ambos cuerpos en busca de tranquilidad y amor. Los brazos de Itama rodearon el cuello del mayor cuando comenzó un ritmo más rápido, más profundo pero no duro, suave. Podía sentir rebotando las pelotas de su hermano contra su coxis, cosa que lo ponía aún más caliente.</p><p>Mordidas y chupetones, gritos y gemidos, piel contra piel, sudor contra sudor, rasguños y palabras dulces.</p><p>Clímax.</p><p>El mejor y más placentero de sus vidas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 17 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   — ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué Itama no se puede levantar?</p><p>   Tobirama cruzó los brazos en su pecho, mirada severa.</p><p>   Kawarama rascó su nuca, sonriendo como siempre que ponía una excusa tonta.</p><p>   —Jugando por la casa, se cayó en la galería externa y se golpeó con la madera en la espalda. Fue mi culpa por gritarle, me miró y no sé fijo por donde iba.</p><p>   El mayor pareció meditar esa respuesta, negó con la cabeza.</p><p>   — ¿Dónde quedó la inteligencia Senju? —murmuró mientras de iba.</p><p>   Itama y Kawarama se miraron, sonrieron nerviosos y cómplices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 17 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u"><em><strong>Querido Itama,</strong></em></span></p><p>   Dejó este post-it porque cuando me fui estabas durmiendo. Fui a comprar un poco de helado y unas hamburguesas, hoy se cena bien.</p><p>   <em>KW.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 17 de abril, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Kawarama comía tranquilamente unas patatas mientras veía la televisión con Itama acostado en su regazo, se veía relajado con el ambiente tan casual.</p><p>   Y así era hasta que una mano juguetona se coño por sus pantalones cortos y acarició su muslo, muy cerca de la entrepierna.</p><p>   — ¿Itama?</p><p>   El bicolor sonrió y ocultó su rostro en las piernas de su pareja. Dio una mordida pequeña por encima de la tela en el muslo.</p><p>   —He oído que mejor forma de quitar las agujetas es con más ejercicios. —lentamente se sentó encima del mayor, a horcadas de su pene—. Creo que eso se puede aplicar a nuestro caso. —rodó las caderas, dejando besos en la fuerte mandíbula de su hermano—. Quiero que me ayudes a quitarme el dolor.</p><p>   Y joder que lo haría. Pasaron horas hasta que por fin ambos estuvieron satisfechos. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 30 de octubre, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u"><em><strong>Querido Itama,</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>   Espero que estés preparado para lo noche que te espera hoy. Realmente, realmente, he estado guardando todos mis esfuerzos para hacerte cosas que jamás has hecho.</p><p> </p><p>   <em>Con amor, KW. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 30 de octubre, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u"><em><strong>Pervertido,</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>   Amo la idea que tienes, se me erizan los vellos de solo pensarlo, pero...</p><p>   Agradecería que no dejarás los post-it en mi puerta. Tobirama lo leyó y pensó que me ibas a pegar.</p><p>   ¿Cuándo diremos nuestra relación a los demás? Hashirama ya no puede seguir tapándonos.</p><p> </p><p>   <em>Con alegría, IM.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 30 de octubre, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u"><em><strong>Mi angelito, </strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>   Siento eso, no lo sabía. Dejaré esta nota dentro de tu cuarto. De todas formas, sobre ese tema, no tengo ningún problema en decirlo hoy mismo. Creo que sería lo mejor, si lo deseas.</p><p> </p><p>   <em>Con vergüenza, KW. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 30 de octubre, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <span class="u"><em><strong>Amor,</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>   Supongo que tienes razón. Lo diremos cuando todos estén en casa, creo que ya puedo oír los gritos de Tobirama.</p><p>   Espero que tengamos suerte.</p><p> </p><p>   <em>Con ilusión, IM.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 31 de octubre, 1994</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Miraron a todos en la sala de estar. Tomados de la mano, se miraron con seguridad. Respiraron hondo y entraron, los demás los miraron enseguida.</p><p>   —Chicos, queremos decir algo.</p><p>   — ¿Qué Drácula está pasado de moda?</p><p>   —Primero, Drácula jamás será aburrido. Segundo, Itama y yo...</p><p>   — ¡Follamos y estamos en una relación!</p><p>   Kawarama miró a Itama quién se encontraba con la cara agachada, la capucha de su disfraz de asesino serial cubriendo su rostro.</p><p>   —Wow, eso sí que es ser directo. —escuchó la voz de Madara junto a la risa de Hashirama.</p><p>   Miró a Tobirama y a su padre.</p><p>   —Bueno, ya lo sabíamos. —se encogieron de hombros.</p><p>   — ¿¡Qué!?</p><p>   —Hashirama no sabe guardar un secreto y, también, no es que ustedes hayan sido muy discretos. —explicó el albino.</p><p>   —Incluso yo que no estoy casi nunca en casa lo noté. —puntualizó Butsuma.</p><p>   — ¿Y están de acuerdo? </p><p>   —La felicidad siempre es lo primero, hijos. </p><p>   Itama sonrió a su padre, Kawarama suspiró. </p><p>   — ¡Bueno, bueno, con todo ya dicho, vayamos a la fiesta de la abuela Kaguya!</p><p>   Todos salieron, Itama y Kawarama se miraron y rieron. Ahora por fin podían ser felices. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 20 de mayo, 2016.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Miró a Kawarama después de leer la última nota. Con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó.</p><p>   —No puedo creer que hayas guardado todos los post-it.</p><p>   —Son especiales, son la muestra de nuestro amor. —respondió—. Por eso pensé que sería un buen regalo.</p><p>   Itama lo soltó y volvió a mirar el cuadro con cuerdas rojas, en cada una cinco post-it junto a fotos de ellos dos, las últimas cuerdas fotos en donde aparecía su pequeño hijo.</p><p>   Realmente era un regalo maravilloso. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de la autora:</p><p>Soy consciente de que he tardado mucho, muuuchooo en actualizar pero por fin llegamos al final. Quiero decir que en este libro apenas he usado la dinámica de post-it porque al vivir juntos era hasta un poco absurdo. He intentado igualarlo todo para que tenga la cantidad justa de relato normal y relato en notas, espero que el resultado le haya gustado.</p><p>Por mi parte, aquí es el final de este libro pero no de la saga. El siguiente libro es del último hermano, Tobirama.</p><p>Espero que cuando llegue lo puedan disfrutar tanto como al escribirlo.</p><p>Eso es todo.</p><p>Axta_The_Hybrid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>